


Es navidad; Tyrelliot

by YaNa_2017



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: 404 Not Found - Freeform, First Kiss, Headcanon, M/M, Mr.Robot - Freeform, Tyrell Wellick/Elliot Alderson - Freeform, people are gay, tyrelliot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaNa_2017/pseuds/YaNa_2017
Summary: Están perdidos en la nada y sus vidas están en peligro, pero aun así, Tyrell tiene un regalo de navidad para Elliot.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson & Tyrell Wellick, Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick, Mr. Robot/Tyrell Wellick
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Es navidad; Tyrelliot

El silencio de la noche se apoderó de la atmósfera y sólo los pies de Elliot arrastrándose por la nieve lograban que el ambiente no se sintiera tan pesado e incómodo como realmente lo era.   
Tyrell caminaba despacio con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo, que de a ratos revisaba una y otra vez para sacar y meter a escondidas pequeños dulces a su boca que había comprado horas antes en la pequeña tienda a la que había entrado con Elliot, y cuyo acto le costó estar en dónde estaban en ese mismo momento; Atravesando un bosque, muriendo de frío, y permaneciendo en silencio porque aparentemente su compañero estaba molesto de que hubiese perdido la van. 

Ambos hombres se miraban de a ratos por el rabillo del ojo, y cuando cada uno sentía la mirada del otro, la desviaban y hacían como que no había pasado nada. Permanecían en silencio y sólo de vez en cuando Tyrell preguntaba algo que Elliot evadía fríamente queriendo no iniciar una conversación, porque claramente, no estaba de humor con su reciente accidente que bien podía costarle todo su trabajo o peor, sus vidas y de quienes todavía les importaban. 

El hacker no podía comprender como era que teniendo sus vidas en peligro el otro pudiese estar tan tranquilo comiendo, queriendo comenzar una conversación casual, y hasta cantando una molesta canción en sueco excusándose de que lo ameritaba siendo que era navidad. 

Le pidió que guardara silencio porque era molesto, y Tyrell cedió a callar porque nunca le había gustado discutir con Elliot, no sí no era necesario. El sueco era consciente de que éste estaba molesto y le culpaba de que se encontraran en esa situación, y él, sabía que _si era_ de esa forma, y quería de alguna forma remediar la situación para no convertirla en algo más grande. Lo que menos querría en la vida sería alejarse, o terminar en malos términos con Elliot. No se daba una idea de cómo terminarían una vez encontraran al espía de la Dark Army y se deshicieran de la evidencia; cosa que, pensándolo en ese momento, se habrían ahorrado sí él no hubiese abierto la boca una vez había visto a Elliot entrar por la puerta de su propio hogar en el cual lo esperó por horas. Culpaba a su emoción de haber dicho lo que ahora los tenía en tan escandalosa situación. Si hubiese callado, y si hubiese llevado a Elliot a un lugar más seguro como tenía planeado esa noche de llevarlo a un lugar especial para que pudiesen hablar, nada de lo que les estaba sucediendo habría pasado. No estarían buscando desesperadamente en medio de la nada en una fría noche de navidad por un teléfono para comunicarse, ni sus vidas estarían en riesgo, ni tampoco Elliot estaría molesto con Tyrell. 

Una vez más centrado en sus pensamientos, el rubio se distrajo al sentir lo mismo otra vez, la mirada del otro encima suyo, mirada que jamás podría definir si era pesada o si era una como las muchas que le cedía cuando se encontraban solos; una a la cual Tyrell le gustaba darle muchos significados, en especial aquel en el que creía que Elliot lo miraba porque buscaba respuestas a preguntas que sólo se formulaba en su cabeza y conociéndole, jamás compartiría con él ni se atrevería a hablarle al respecto para solucionarlo. 

Eso le agradaba bastante, la curiosidad que sabía sentía por él, todavía para ese día creía que le importaba. 

Volvió a sus pensamientos, y lo dejó admirarlo por un rato más mientras pensaba qué, supo por Mr. Robot que Elliot no era exactamente una persona muy abierta de corazón. Le costaba aceptar que la gente se introdujera a su vida, y Tyrell, sin saberlo, se había infiltrado a la fuerza desde el momento que se conocieron. Por eso más adelante, cuando pudo conocer todo su Ser, tuvo cuidado en respecto a cómo tratar con él, cada palabra, cada toque e inclusive cada pensamiento que tenía sobre él. 

Pero a veces no podía medirse a sí mismo de la forma correcta. 

Pensaba mucho en cuanto quería besar a Elliot, o cuanto quería tocarlo de formas en las que no podía expresar con palabras porque decirlo en voz alta sonaría igual de ridículo que cuando habló de su costoso traje y su corbata. Como una vez se le había dicho, unas cosas estaban mejor _no dichas._

De todas formas, jamás había llegado a realizar nada de lo que sus fantasías exigían, porque sabía que no podía sorprender de la nada a Elliot con ello, y porque Mr. Robot le haría pagar sí lo dañaba de cualquier forma; cosa que nunca pasaría porque Tyrell jamás sería capaz de lastimarlo de ninguna forma.  
  
Pero, aun así, tenía la enorme necesidad de demostrarle cuanto le amaba, y físicamente, no era una opción, porque existía Mr. Robot y no lo permitiría, y porque él mismo se negaba a hacerle algo a Elliot que él no quisiera. Emocionalmente hablando, había dicho cuanto lo amaba, pero una vez más, Mr. Robot jamás le permitió decírselo a Elliot mismo. Por lo que el único recurso que le quedaba y le ahorraría palabras o cualquier contacto físico, era una prueba que se pensó mucho si se adaptaba con lo que Elliot conocía. 

Ya preparándose mentalmente en el camino para elegir las palabras correctas encima de aquellas que le culpaban de su situación, por fin pudo reunir el coraje de preguntarle a Elliot sí alguna vez había pensado en huir y olvidarse de todo lo malo que habían hecho, y como respuesta obtuvo un seco y poco interesado _“No”._

Le agradaba la navidad, toda su vida se vio obligado a celebrarla por cuestiones de su reputación y aun sí había perdido a su esposa y a su hijo quiso verse positivo ese día en especial. Después de pasar tanto tiempo con Elliot Alderson y de enamorarse inevitablemente de él pensó que podría estar con él ese día aun si sus vidas y el proyecto de White Rose estuviesen detrás de ellos. Sólo esa noche pedía para poder estar con él, pero lamentablemente, lo arruinó. Y sus planes no fueron como pensó, pero, no todo estaba arruinado. 

Sabía que la situación y el lugar no eran los indicados, y sabía que a diferencia de él Elliot jamás habría pensado en regalarle algo como Tyrell había planeado. Pero no estaba molesto, ni siquiera él se habría imaginado en esa situación ni dándole ese preciso regalo, por eso, luego de decirle que él sí pensaba mucho en huir y empezar de cero, se detuvo y Elliot procedió a hacer lo mismo cuando no lo vio avanzar más. 

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Elliot. 

Tyrell miro por un momento hacía un punto en el suelo y esbozo una sonrisa para luego volver a Elliot. 

—Lamento haber arruinado la noche—Dijo sin realmente parecer sentirlo, pues seguía sonriendo. —, mis planes eran estar en otro lugar a ésta misma hora, pero tengo fe en que saldremos de esto, Elliot. 

El mencionado no respondió y evadió su mirada mirando a la nieve en el suelo, era típico de él que no se distinguiera si estaba molesto o deprimido, pero era obvio que era lo primero. 

—Como sea, sigue caminando—Contestó luego de unos segundos y siguió avanzando, pero al ver que Tyrell no le seguía, volvió a detenerse y en protesta de su molestia miró al cielo como pidiéndole paciencia a Dios, luego volvió a mirar a donde estaba el contrario. 

Tyrell seguía sonriendo, no veía todavía la gravedad de la situación y aun con las manos en sus bolsillos rebuscó en aquel en dónde no había dulces. 

—Quiero darte algo.

—No los quiero—Respondió creyendo que se refería a caramelos. Honestamente se encontraba harto de su comportamiento y esperaba que su tono molesto lo expresara para que dejase de jugar y se enfocara.

—No es eso—Defendió Tyrell, y de su bolsillo sólo pudo verse como sacó su puño envolviendo algo difícil de identificar. Ahora se veía nervioso y se tomó un momento para pensar algo antes de acercárselo a Elliot. Quién no quiso recibirlo de momento, y apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su propia sudadera. 

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó. 

Tyrell no respondió a su pregunta y siguió extendiéndolo para que lo tomara, y una vez Elliot se tomó su tiempo para sacar cuidadosamente sus manos de los bolsillos, sujetó lo que el contrario le estaba dando, que venía envuelto en lo que lucía un costoso pañuelo rojo. 

Cuando lo desenvolvió, y vio de que se trataba pudo confesar que había quedado un poco sorprendido, pero no lo expresó. Mr. Robot también presente, no dijo nada y miró a Tyrell con lástima; sabía que el sueco era un hombre que estaba obsesivamente enamorado de Elliot, quién, en ese momento no agradeció ni dijo nada por el anillo que le estaba dando Wellick. 

—Esto es ridículo, no…—Quiso devolverlo forzosamente a Tyrell, pero éste le interrumpió antes. 

—Sé que es ridículo, pero no es lo que te imaginas. No te estoy pidiendo nada, no creas que me arrodillaré ahora o algo—Explicó, y sujetó las manos de ambos yendo despacio para no molestar a Elliot y así sostener ambos el regalo—. Sólo quiero que lo tengas, quería darte algo. 

Elliot le miró, confundido otra vez y se armó de valor para preguntar: —¿Por qué? 

—Es navidad—Excusó. 

Elliot pareció paralizarse ante la repentina sensación de que estaba completamente a salvo pese a lo que en realidad ocurría, no se percató del porqué de su sentimiento hasta que se dio cuenta que ambos estaban tomándose de las manos. Miró muy profundamente a Tyrell Wellick, pues era consciente de que su toque tenía ese efecto en él.

Pudo haber permanecido así durante horas e inclusive, se le atravesó por la cabeza ir por más, pero no fue hasta que miró a Mr. Robot y recordó por qué no podía hacerlo. Protección. 

Forzó el agarre de Tyrell y el regalo que le había dado volvió a él. No lo quería. No lo podía tener. Y no tenía planeado darle una explicación del porqué tuvo que rechazarlo. 

—Tenemos que seguir caminando—Dijo, y volvió a meter sus manos en los bolsillos por el frío. Dándole la espalda a un Tyrell que tuvo que seguirle, esperando recibir una respuesta que nunca le llegó y la cuál, no se sorprendía no llegara nunca. Después de todo, sabía que terminaría así y prefirió resignarse. 

Más adelante en el camino, ninguno de los dos hablo más. Mr. Robot no le dijo nada a Elliot, pero lucía decepcionado por cómo se desarrolló la situación. Ni siquiera estaba molesto por lo que había hecho el otro, ya había lidiado con su repudio a Wellick desde hacía tiempo y se había adaptado a la idea de que más que un psicópata, era también un hombre que haría lo que fuese tanto por Elliot como por él, su otra personalidad a la que ni siquiera podía ver. 

Tyrell, de hecho, volvió a detenerse y Elliot una vez más se desesperó de que estuviese haciéndolos perder tiempo. 

—¿Ahora qué? —Preguntó. 

—Tengo una piedra en el zapato—Contestó. 

Elliot se detuvo y esperó. Volviendo a mirar a Tyrell luego de lo sucedido hacía unas horas atrás se percató de que probablemente había llorado y él no se había, o más bien, no quiso darse cuenta siendo que había sido la causa de ello. Sabía que él era así, no se aguantaba el llanto y la verdad era que lloraba sin pena cuando algo le dolía, una cosa que los distinguía a los dos, siendo que Elliot sólo lloraba cuando se encontraba solo. 

Una cosa llevo a la otra y Tyrell llegó con la pregunta de que sí alguna vez se había preocupado por él. Elliot preguntó que quiso decir y la pregunta fue la misma. 

_—¿Alguna vez te importé?_

El primer pensamiento de Alderson fue, el anillo. Otra vez. Tenía que ver con que lo había rechazado. 

_—Sólo dímelo, lo soportaré._

Y por acto de reflejo, Elliot contestó que _no._

Pero eso no era cierto. 

Como tampoco fue cierto que Tyrell haya dicho que lo soportaría. 

Sin Elliot, ya no tenía nada más que perder. Ya no le quedaba nadie más a quien adorar, ni tampoco nadie a quien amar. Y si jamás le importó a Elliot, y se había atravesado en su camino tal y como se lo había dicho, ¿entonces cuál era el sentido de seguir? No familia, sin su hijo, no Elliot. 

Por eso Tyrell, sabiendo que había perdido todo y era un estorbo para el camino de Elliot, decidió que era momento de rendirse. Si la Dark Army lo encontraba, entonces le darían una muerte rápida y digna; cosa que cualquiera vería como una locura dramática, pero para él, era un favor de lo que no se atrevía a hacer. 

Ambos pelearon, por supuesto, dijeron cosas que no querían y quién más se desahogó fue Elliot. 

Escuchar a la persona que amas decirte que te quedes y mueras nunca es exactamente lo más agradable que puede sucederte, y puede quitarte todas las palabras de la boca, por eso Tyrell calló luego de escuchar lo que Elliot tenía para decirle. No quería discutir sabiendo que probablemente sería la última vez que lo vería. Una parte de sí le decía que sería así. Su único pensamiento cuando le vio realmente irse fue, _“No me dejes aquí”._

Pero, a pesar de ver como Elliot se marchaba, tuvo la extraña sensación de que en realidad el hacker no quería hacerlo, que de alguna forma le estaba pidiendo que no se rindiera y que él era mucho mejor que eso. 

Y mientras Tyrell lloraba, Elliot definitivamente se dio la vuelta y volvió a él, por lo que el sueco preguntó: 

_—¿Por qué regresaste? ¿Por qué no te vas?_

_—No se siente correcto dejarte. —_ Elliot respondió, y añadió _—…eres la única persona que conozco a la que realmente le agrado._

Agradar; eso no era verdad, a Tyrell Wellick no le agradaba Elliot Alderson. 

Él lo amaba.

Elliot evadía su mirada, pero Tyrell, al contrario, observaba atentamente como se encogía y buscaba esconder su avergonzado rostro en su sudadera; porque jamás le gustaba que supiesen de sus verdaderos sentimientos a partir de sus expresiones. Empezó a contarle, —claramente como método de distracción para no abrir ese tema— como supo que iban a morir desde que la van había desaparecido, y lo único que quería era avisarle a su hermana para que tuviese la oportunidad de huir.  
  
—Elliot—Lo llamó en un tono suave—, no quiero morir. No sin que sepas _la verdad._

El mencionado no respondió nada, pero definitivamente estaba escuchando al igual que Mr. Robot, quién se encontraba a un lado de Tyrell sin mencionar una sola palabra cuando éste se levantó y se acerco a Elliot. 

No quería establecer ningún contacto físico repentino porque sabía que cuando se trataba de tocar a Elliot, tenía que hacerlo con cuidado y calma. Parte de su interacción física era mayormente debida a que con el simple roce de Wellick Elliot se sentía relajado, era como un ritual que debía ser previamente planeado para ciertas circunstancias y ésta era una de ellas. 

“¿De qué está hablando?” Preguntó a Mr. Robot, esto Tyrell no podía escucharlo. 

Su otra personalidad a pesar de portar un rostro serio fue capaz de ladear una sonrisa efímera y le contestó; _“Eso ya lo sabes.”_

Cuando volvió su atención a Tyrell, se dio cuenta que estaba más cerca de lo que la regla del espacio personal permitía. A pesar del frío que los había estado atormentado desde hacía rato, esta vez sus respiraciones se atravesaron y se olvidaron por un momento de ello. 

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y sólo compartieron miradas porque había parecido que el tiempo se había detenido y no tenían por qué apresurarse y decir algo, por lo menos no hasta que Elliot sintió como Tyrell se había acercado lentamente a su mano y por un momento pareció reflexionar si tomarla con la suya o no, pensamiento que fue interrumpido cuando Elliot fue quién decidió por ambos. 

Se tomaron de las manos, y les fue posible acercase más pegando sus frentes y todavía sin despegarse la mirada del uno del otro. 

—Gracias, Elliot—Murmuró Tyrell con una voz que le hizo estremecerse. —, te am…

Y una vez más, como una maldición, fue interrumpido antes de poder confesarse. Pero no fue Mr. Robot diciéndole que debía guardarse unas cosas para él mismo, no. Esta vez tuvo la certeza de que no fue la otra personalidad quién le había callado, esta vez había sido Elliot. Pero no fue exactamente como la vez anterior, porqué, la vez anterior, no se habían besado. 

Para Elliot se sentía diferente a cualquier persona que hubiese besado antes, siendo que con otras personas el corazón no le palpitaba tanto como le estaba pasando en ese momento, ni se había sentido tan aliviado de haberlo hecho como con otras personas. 

Ambos habían cerrado los ojos una vez se habían unido, pero el hacker los entreabrió por un momento percatándose que, pese a su situación con la Dark Army detrás suya, Tyrell estaba feliz, y no creía haberlo visto así antes, no él. Pero probablemente Mr. Robot si lo hizo en algún momento y sentía envidia de ello.  
  
Cuando por fin se separaron, Elliot termino haciendo como que no estaba espiando y agachó la mirada, avergonzado de haber sido quién tomó la delantera luego de gritarle cosas horribles, pero también por haberse mostrado vulnerable. 

—…De acuerdo—Dijo Tyrell, luego se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó el abrigo queriendo hacer como que no había pasado algo que debiese cambiar sus planes. A demás no quería incomodar a Elliot haciéndolo hablar de algo que no quería en ese momento —, vamos. 

Ambos comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, y más adelante ya no se pronunció ni una sola palabra como las anteriores veces. Estaba bastante claro lo que Tyrell sentía por Elliot, y lo que Elliot podía llegar a sentir por Tyrell, porque con él todo se sentía diferente. Hacía unas horas había gritado cosas horribles, pero realmente no quería decirlas. Aquel _“No me importas, jamás me importaste”_ realmente no fue dirigido a nadie más que él mismo queriendo convencerse de que no podía tener sentimientos por él, pero luego de aquella conexión se sintió completo, seguro de lo que debía hacer; derrotar a la Dark Army aun si le costaba la vida. 

Antes fantaseaba demasiado con cómo sería su futuro con Tyrell a su lado, y tal vez con su hijo. Era ridículo cuando se introducía a si mismo a esa ilusión porque creía que no tenía oportunidad en esa vida, pero con el reciente hecho, sentía que había una probabilidad de lograrlo. Ninguno de los tres quiso demostrarlo, pero tanto Elliot, como Mr. Robot y Tyrell sonrieron durante su camino. 

Tyrell siempre le había hecho creer que todo estaba bien, aunque hiciera las cosas mal, aunque lo tratara pésimo o, aunque le estuviera dando demasiado rodeo a las cosas dejándolo sin explicación y de lado. Tyrell siempre le hacía creer que estaba bien. 

Justo como esa noche, cuando un aliado de la Dark Army le disparó. 

No se atrevió a pedirle a Elliot que lo salvara, ni tampoco quiso ir a ningún hospital porque sabía que no podía ponerlo en riesgo, no a él. Por eso supo que se había acabado todo, y no podría acompañar a Elliot justo como lo quería. 

Sabía que ya había pasado por mucho y deseaba que no pasara por más, por eso, cuando supo que todo se había acabado para él no quiso hacerle pasar por una despedida, porque ni siquiera Tyrell era capaz de decirle adiós. Por eso le dijo que se encargara de reparar su error y vencer a White Rose. Luego decidió alejarse a pesar de que Elliot trató de hacer que se quedara. 

Se perdió en el bosque y no se le volvió a ver. 

Elliot observó como Tyrell se alejaba y no hizo absolutamente nada más que permanecer en su lugar, y no fue porque no le importaba Tyrell, fue porque, a pesar de lo que había sucedido entre los dos esa noche, todavía era _él_ y se estaba limitando a sentir. 

Una parte suya quería abandonar todo y seguirle por detrás para salvarlo, y la otra le decía que se quedara y se hiciera cargo de lo que Wellick le había dicho. Un lío se formó en su cabeza y al final no sucedió absolutamente nada. 

Una vez más, el tiempo se detuvo y Elliot volvió a sí mismo cuando ya era demasiado tarde como para poder hacer algo al respecto. 

Por eso, cuando el amanecer llegó y se había encargado de limpiar la escena que había quedado de los acontecimientos de esa noche se encontró no sólo el celular, si no, una vez más el anillo que Tyrell tanto había deseado darle y qué el no aceptó. 

No pronunció ni una sola palabra cuando Darlene lo encontró ni tampoco lo hizo de regreso a casa. También se percató que Mr. Robot había desaparecido, tal vez, para tomar su duelo por él y que su dolor no interfiriera en el plan actual. 

Mientras su hermana se preparaba del otro lado de la habitación, Elliot quiso lavar sus manos, pues todavía tenía sangre de cuando trató de detener a Tyrell y no lo logró. Eventualmente, quiso empezar a llorar, pero se lo negó a sí mismo, porque después de todo, todo era su culpa.  
  
_No debió besar a Tyrell,_  
 _Ni debió imaginarse una vida a su lado sólo por eso._  
 _Tampoco debió haberse enamorado de él,_  
 _Sólo tuvo que haberlo salvado, y nada más._

Se negó a llorar y en cambio, de su bolsillo sacó y analizó el anillo sintiéndose incapaz de ponérselo, porque sentía que le había fallado a Tyrell y no se lo merecía. Le falló a él, y le falló a su amor. Su lealtad nunca había sido cuestionada, pero en cambió la suya sí. 

Cuando Darlene volvió a la habitación, se levantó de inmediato del suelo dónde se había desplomado y se lavó las manos en el agua que corría del grifo que había dejado corriendo, y mientras esto sucedía, pensó que tal vez, podría llegar a usar el anillo un día cuando todo terminara, cuando derrotara a White Rose como Tyrell quería. 

Pudo lavar el anillo que también había terminado con sangre de Tyrell por su culpa al no haberse lavado las manos antes al haberlo tomado, pero se negó a hacerlo también, porque aquellas cosas eran, probablemente, lo último que le quedaban de él. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ese capitulo arruinó mi vida, así que lo mejore a mi manera, porque soy un payasote y creí que algo así pasaría en el episodio actual.


End file.
